untitled
by Samantha worthington
Summary: Athelstans life takes an immense turn as Ragnar forces him on a voyage to Ireland to attend to some business for King Horik. I suck at summaries, sorry! Feed back please!


It was a warm summer day as Ragnar's new boat landed just off the shores of Ireland. They had been sent by King Horik to discuss a land dispute with King Diarmait mac Donnchado .

"Priest, keep up!" Ragnar called, noticing Athelstan falling behind the group. This was the last place on earth he wanted to be, he was content to stay in Kattegatte helping Lagertha with the chores and children, not far across the ocean carrying out business for a king not of his own! At Ragnars call, he readjusted his pack and hurried to catch up. He had to admit though, the scenery here was just beautiful!

It had been a two day trek inland and all of the men where starting to get tired, especially Athelstan. He wasn't use to the vikings travel lifestyle. "When will we reach King Diarmait's estate, Ragnar?" The priest asked as he fell in stride with his master and friend.

"It shouldn't be long now, maybe another days travel!" The older man replied scanning the foilage around them for unwelcome visitors.

They travelled for a few more hours before they heard the approaching pounding of horse hooves. "Ready yourselves!" Ragnar called as he pushed Athelstan a safe distance away and drew his axe. He had sworn to both Lagertha and Gyda that he would protect the Priest as this was his first time outside the safety of their village and new lands. The women had grown exceptionally close to the young man, almost adopting him as a brother/uncle. He was good with the children and with the chores around the longhouse and farm and had become a confidant for both.

The horses slowed a few yards away from the northmen. "You there! What business have you on the Kings land?" A soldier called to them, his hand on his sword hilt.

"I am Ragnar Lothbrok and these are my men. We have been sent by King Horik of Gotland to seek your King Diarmait mac Donnchado to discuss some land!" Ragnar called, slowly lowering his axe, causing his men to do the same with their weapons.

The soldier thought about this for a moment, "Very well then, we shall take you and your men back to the Kings estate." With that the soldier turned his horse and headed back in the direction he had come.

"How far is it to the Kings Estate?" Ragnar asked as he flanked the soldiers horse. "My men and I have travelled a very long way and we are tired and very hungry!"

"We shall be dining with the King before night fall!" Was his reply. "I have sent one of my men ahead to notify the king of your arrival."

Ragnar nodded and fell back to his group. "Well, what has he to say?" Floki asked rubbing his growling belly.

"He says we will arrive before night fall!"

Athelstan readjusted his pack for the hundreth time that day, his body tired from the heavy burden and the long journey with a limited ration supply. He gave Ragnar a relieved look. "Thanks be to Jesus!" He mumbled and rubbed his crucifix, which was now worn as a bracelet now, between his fingers.

He had been with Ragnar now for over nine summers, he had adjusted to his new home and the ways of life there, but he hadn't quite fully given up his beliefs as a Christian. He had sworn himself to his God so many years ago and he couldn't bring himself to abandon those oaths completely, no matter how many times his prayers fell on deaf ears. He had wondered if his God existed here in this land, or did he abandon Athelstan as his beliefs began to fade and his anger towards him began to build?

"Look!" He replied, pointing ahead of them. There, in the distance where thin pillars of smoke rising over the ridge just ahead of them.

"Well Ragnar, it seems we are closer then expected!" Floki replied, raising an eyebrow at his friend and gave him a sly grin.

It wasn't long before they reached the large gates of Mide, which where open wide, welcoming the newcomers. They where in awe of the greatness of the place. A village occupied the inside of the courtyard with the kings castle at the far north surrounded by a smaller, but heavily guarded wall. The villagers looked at the northmen some with curiosity, others with disgust. They where taller then most men they past and twice the size in weight! They where giants to the people of Mide.

The gates of the castle wall opened as they approached, they where met by young boys who took the soldiers horses to stable. As they passed through the castle garden, Athelstans eyes where wandering all over, as where his companions, taking in these beautiful surroundings. He had tripped once and almost stumbled into Ragnar's brother, Rollo, but he quickly caught his footing before he could anger the older Lothbrok. Rollo had never had much use for Athelstan, if he had it his way his brothers once slave would have been hung up in Kattegatt with the other slaves from Lindisfarne. But Ragnar had always protected his priest and taken good care of him, except for the one time at Uppsala when Ragnar was going to use him as a sacrifice to Odin and Thor along with their other Gods.

Athelstans brilliant blue eyes fell on a rose bush a few yards away and he was captivated, not by the flowers themselves, but the maiden behind the bush, who seemed to not even notice their arrival as she hummed a song and filled a basket with flowers.

"See something you like Priest?" Rollo asked, clamping a meaty hand on Athelstans shoulder, grinning like a wolf. "I wouldn't waste my time if I where you, a woman like that deserves a warrior, like me! But your God does not allow you to court a woman, now does he?" Rollo laughed and walked away.

Athelstan just glared at the bigger man's back. Rollo was right, he thought, he had sworn an oath of celebesy and could not touch a woman.


End file.
